Crónicas de una chica rebelde
by Syaori Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica indomable, que esta enamorada de su profesor. Sasuke Uchiha es un chico reservado y tranquilo. Sus vidas se cruzan y ella se convierte en su tormenta poniendo su mundo de cabeza. En alguna parte de la historia habrá lemon, así que ya están advertidos :)
1. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-sama._

Solo yo podía entenderme. Pienso que no hay persona en el mundo que pueda dominarme, soy una chica problemática o al menos eso dice todo el mundo, pleitista y de mal carácter. A la única que le gusta enfrentarme es mi madre. Las cosas en mi casa no iban muy bien, muy pronto me iría de ese infierno, estoy segura que estando lejos de mi madre podre llevarme mejor con ella. Las cosas habían empeorado desde que ella y papá se separaron. Ya era una chica de 15 años, no era como si me afectará como antes... pero cada vez que me sentía pérdida acudía a el, pidiéndole que me lleve lejos y la respuesta siempre era la misma "no cariño no serás feliz aqui" ... patrañas.

Aun en la escuela, nadie se metía conmigo. Pase de ser la chica popular a ser la chica rara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya nada de esas cosas banales me interesaban. Tener amigos o no, no era mi prioridad, pase de ser la chica inteligente que todos los maestros adoraban a ser la chica aburrida que se dormía en clase, aun así mi rendimiento no había bajado, soy capaz de retener cantidades de información fácilmente. Algo de lo que me enorgullezco. Aun así, me aleje de mis amigas Ino, Tenten y Temari. Ellas si eran populares, pero cuando comencé a cambiar de gustos musicales, empecé a vestirme de colores oscuros y comencé a criticar todo lo que me parecía absurdo, comenzaron a aburrirse de mi. Ja... para lo que importaba seguir teniendo amigas tan superficiales.

\- Haruno, se que te aburre mi clase, pero al menos podrías fingir que te interesa para poder aprobarte? - me decía Kakashi-Sensei dándome golpecitos en la cabeza con un lapicero.

Escondí mi cara sonrojada con el libro de historia, rayos... el si era guapo y si prestaría atención a su clase seria solo para verlo a el.

\- OK sensei.

\- Bueno, continuemos... - dijo alejándose de mi.

Mientras el sensei explicaba sobre la segunda guerra mundial o algo así, la puerta se abrió de repente, abriendo paso a un joven de cabellos negros. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo. Y el también nos miro con rostro sereno.

\- Disculpe si interrumpi... me dijeron que esta era el aula de historia de Kakashi-Sensei... tal vez me confundi, perdón. - Estaba dando media vuelta para irse

\- No te vayas!, si estas en lo correcto - dijo el sensei con una sonrisa - pasa, como te llamas?

\- Sasuke Uchiha - dijo el algo desconfiado, tenia buen look y estaba guapo, solo espero que no se le ocurra al sensei sentar lo a mi costado, seria muy vergonzoso.

\- Bueno, Sasuke-kun... que te parece si te dejo elegir tu asiento?, siéntate al lado de la chica que te parezca más linda en la clase - dijo el llevándose una mano a la barbilla con una sonrisa pícara.

Sasuke lo miro desconcertado y luego miro los asientos. Mire a los alrededores y note como Ino, Tenten y Temari lo llamaban con la mirada, definitivamente se habían fijado en el. De pronto Sasuke señaló a Shikamaru que estaba sentado al lado mio.

\- Me quiero sentar ahí - dijo el con expresión seria.

\- Ya oíste chico Nara, siéntate detrás de Temari. - dijo el sensei señalando el asiento vacío atras de la rubia.

\- Tsk... que molestia - dijo Shikamaru dejando el asiento libre.

Sasuke se dirigió a sentarse a mi lado cuando escuché un murmullo salir de él "me gusta el rosa de tu cabello" voltee a verlo sorprendida, había escuchado mal?. El seguía sereno mirando el frente, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Lo mire con cara de wtf?, trague saliva nerviosa y movi mi pierna ansiosamente. Quería salir huyendo de ahí!.

Pasaron 45 minutos y por fin, sonó la campana. Cogi mis cosas y salí disparada de ahí. No sin darme cuenta antes de que Ino y sus amigas abordaban al nuevo.

Salí al patio y saque mi almuerzo, me puse los audífonos para esfumarme de ese lugar por media hora aunque sea. Mientras comía y escuchaba Paramore vi al frente mio, sentada a solas a Hinata, una chica que estaba en mi clase de ciencias e inglés, siempre comía sola y se le veía muy tímida. Aun así parecía muy agradable. Pero yo no era tan sociable como para acercarme a hablarle, sip, prefería mis tiempos de soledad escuchando a Hayley Williams cantar.

Al terminar me dirigí a mi clase de química, que aburrido, pensé. Al voltear una esquina de un pasillo me golpee con un pecho firme y duro "ouch" me sobe la frente y alce la vista. Rayos, Kakashi-Sensei!. Me tomo del brazo y me dijo

\- Necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi oficina.

\- Que?! Y ahora que hice! - dije mientras era arrastrada por el.

Entramos a su oficina y me senté al frente de el. Kakashi-Sensei, serio y luego preocupado abrió la boca para hablar.

\- Sakura se que estas pasando por momentos difíciles y quiero que sepas que..

\- Ay no, ya comenzamos con esto otra vez. Estoy bien Kakashi-Sensei. No tiene de que preocuparse - lo interrumpi.

\- Tus notas han bajado y es mi deber como tu maestro encargarme de ti.

\- No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi. Estoy bien así. Ahora déjeme sola. - Me pare precipitadamente y el lo hizo al mismo tiempo siguiendome hasta la puerta. Me cogio del brazo con su grande y fría mano. Que era está sensación?...

\- Sakura... tu no estas sola. - Me dijo con voz gruesa y cortante.

Me solté de su agarre de un tirón

\- Ocupece de sus asuntos!. - Grite saliendo de su oficina.

Rayos, que mas podía pasar hoy?. Lo único que quería era pasar el resto del día como alguien invisible...

Al terminar las clases me dirigí a los casilleros a ponerme los zapatos y ahí estaba el también, uchiha? Era?. Bueno no lo se ni me interesa, pensé.

\- Hola, chica de rosa. - dijo una voz detrás mio. Voltee fastidiada, era el. No quería hacer amigos, no se para que se me acercaba.

\- No frunzas el ceño, te vas a arrugar. - me dijo golpeando mi frente con sus dedos.

\- Hey!, lo dice alguien que se la pasa serio - me toque la frente sonrojada, era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba así - Además quien te da derecho a tocarme así?!

\- Lo siento - dijo el con expresión seria, luego sonrió de lado - Gata fiera.

\- Grrrrrr! - le dije mientras fingía arañarlo con mis manos en el aire. Me voltee para irme, unos pasos más atrás estaba el. No quise pensar que me seguía, pero creo que ya era demasiado evidente.

\- Ya deja de seguirme! - Grite a una distancia prudente de el.

\- No te estoy siguiendo, mi casa queda por allá - señaló en dirección a mi casa.

"Esto debe ser una broma" pensé. Seguí caminando en silencio, con mucha molestia, con los audífonos puestos lo ignore por completo. Al llegar a mi casa, abrí la reja de mi entrada y el paso de frente diciendo levemente "nos vemos" al ver su espalda también iba a decirle lo mismo, pero mi orgullo no lo permitió, solo voltee molesta a ingresar a mi casa.

Tire mis cosas en el sofá y subi corriendo las escaleras para encerrarme en mi cuarto y encender la música a todo volumen. A esta hora mamá estaba trabajando, baje por una gaseosa y vi una nota de mi madre en la cocina que decía "Sakura mira el periódico que te he dejado y busca trabajo. Ya hablamos sobre eso, aprende a buscarte la vida"

\- Carajo!, tengo 15 años, no 25, parece que ya me quiere botar de la casa - cogi molesta el periódico y pensé "tal vez podría ser bueno... veamos que hay."

Salí corriendo del colegio en dirección a mi nuevo trabajo, debía admitir que estaba emocionada. Era en una pastelería, medio turno y el pago era bueno, al menos para alguien como yo. Además ya no tendría que aguantar los gritos de mi madre histérica que estaba pasando por la menopausia.

Tenia que ser pro activa, atenta y amable con el cliente y con mis compañeros de trabajo si quería conservarlo. En poco tiempo me gane la confianza de los jefes, una pareja joven muy amable. Ellos decían que necesitaban chicas bonitas como yo para llamar la atención de los clientes y que puedan ser frecuentes. No me consideraba así, pero por primera vez me sentía cómoda en donde estaba. La señora me decía que me quería como a una hija. Me sentía querida y mi ánimo iba aumentando. Algo de lo que se percató Kakashi-Sensei en el colegio.

\- Hola Sakura-chan - me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me lo cruce por el pasillo - te veo animada, ya no veo esa aura oscura sobre ti estas últimas semanas.

\- Pues se equivoca Sensei, sigo siendo la misma de siempre - dije con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita. Me gustaba juguetear con el, debía ser porque era joven y por eso lo trataba como mi igual.

\- Que haz estado haciendo que te tiene tan feliz? - dijo con evidente curiosidad

\- Sapos al agua sensei. - le dije y me fui directo a mi aula. El sonrió y siguió su camino.

\- Parece que te llevas muy bien con Kakashi-Sensei - dijo una voz a mi lado.

\- Kyaaaaa! - me espante recostandome en la pared y tocando mi corazón - De donde carajos saliste?!

\- Solo soy silencioso - dijo Sasuke-kun con su tono y expresión serenos.

\- Pudiste matarme de un infarto - dije recuperando la compostura - Ahora chu-chu lo que menos quiero es compañía ahora...

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta. Eres muy cercana a Kakashi, verdad?

\- Y eso a ti que?... - dije retandolo - el es así con todo el mundo, yo no soy especial para nadie. Ahora ya déjame en paz que tengo clase con Kurenai- Sensei y ella se pone histérica cuando llego tarde. - seguí mi camino.

A la hora de salida me detuve en la puerta del colegio, rayos tenia que llover hoy y no había traído paraguas?... que hago?. Me decidí, tenia que ser valiente, total solo era agua, cogi mi maleta, lo puse sobre mi cabeza y ya estaba dispuesta a correr, cuando...

\- Te resfriaras - un paraguas se posó arriba mio.

\- No es tu problema! - dije fastidiada.

\- Lo dijeron en las noticias hoy, en el reporte del clima de esta mañana. - dijo Sasuke-kun

\- Quien ve esas cosas aburridas? - dije dándole la contra.

\- Para ser tan pequeña y rosada, eres muy arisca - dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro - No avanzas?

\- Bueno, que me queda... - dije con un evidente puchero, avanzando con el hasta mi casa, definitivamente no iba a darle las gracias.

\- Eres ruda, eso me gusta de ti. - Y sin mas volvió a decir - Hay que salir un día, que te parece?

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero me gustan los mayorcitos - dije con un tono pícaro en una evidente broma.

\- Cómo Kakashi-Sensei? - dijo sin mirarme.

\- Que rayos?!?! El no es el único hombre mayor del mundo! - dije avergonzada y muy molesta. Como se había tornado así está situación?

\- Bueno, entonces seamos amigos. - dijo más que nada como una orden.

\- Ah?! Tu no quieres ser mi amigo!. Soy una mala influencia para ti!, tan solo mírate, un chico de buena familia, aparentemente inteligente, al parecer popular, y que no se mete en problemas. Y yo una chica antisocial, que se queda dormida en las clases, es antipática y toma licor a su corta edad, nop.. definitivamente no somos compatibles. - dije cerrando mis ojos y cruzando mis brazos.

\- Entonces le diré a todo el mundo tu secreto...

\- Que?! Tu no sabes nada sobre mí! - dije confiada sorprendida y confundida. Así que el me dio el paraguas, se volteo, puso sus dos manos en la cara y grito

\- Oiga todo el mundo!, a Sakura Haruno le gusta Kakash...

\- Cállate la boca idiota!!! - había tirado el paraguas y ahora estaba trepada encima de él tapándole la boca. - Esta bien!, esta bien!, seré tu amiga! - Lo solté, recogí el paraguas y seguí caminando.

El solo se puso al lado mio, debajo del paraguas a caminar en silencio con su expresión seria. Quien creería que un chico así me chantajearia de ese modo. Definitivamente las apariencias engañan... Es mas como diablos me atreví a admitir que me gusta Kakashi-Sensei!!!... Es en serio???, en serio me gusta???. Fuck, todo esto se había tornado en un revuelo...

Ohayo minna!, como están?. Aquí. Trayendoles un nuevo fanfic Sasusaku. Tratare de actualizar seguido, así que espero todo su apoyo. Es mi primer fic kakasasusaku así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, onegai~

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama._

"... _kura-san..."_ escuche a lo lejos pero no podia distinguir bien lo que me decían.

" _Sakura-san..."_ senti un leve movimiento sobre mi. De pronto levante mi cabeza precipitadamente, me limpie la baba de la boca y con evidente cara de sueño mire a todos lados, ah... era Hinata quien me llamaba.

\- Que... que pasa?... -dije con sueño.

\- Te están pidiendo que leas el parrafo 3 del libro. Es en la pagina 35. -dijo en un susurro.

\- Ah, gracias... - me pare para leer el libro donde me habia indicado.

Al terminar la clase, recoste mi cabeza en el pupitre, mirando a Hinata. Ella me vio nerviosa.

\- Oye, gracias por lo de hace rato - le sonrei.

\- Ah.. d..de nada. Por cierto... haamm... esto... que haras, ahora?.

\- Ire a almorzar -le dije mostrandole mi bento.

\- Ah.. yo t..tambien... no querrias que almorcemos juntas...? -dijo como si de una declaración de amor se tratara.

Yo sonrei, - Je, no acostumbro a comer acompañada. Pero creo que estaria bien. Vamos!. -la cogi de la mano y me la lleve al patio.

En el camino nos cruzamos con Kakashi-Sensei, siempre tenia que verlo?, era un fastidio.

\- Yo! -dijo el levantando un folder que tenia en la mano- Te conseguiste una amiga, Sakura-chan.- me sonrio.

" _como quisiera borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro de un puñete"_ pense.

\- Sensei, no tiene cosas de adultos que hacer que no sea molestarme cada vez que me ve?

\- Sakura-chan es tan dura conmigo -dijo con fingida tristeza, luego se dirigió a Hinata- Aun asi es muy linda, cuidamela Hinata-san -Y le guiño el ojo.

\- S...si! -dijo Hinata con euforia.

" _No entiendo porque me sonrojo si el guiño no fue para mi..._ " pense, siempre tenia que ser tan encantador.

Cuando llegamos al patio cada una saco su almuerzo y se dispuso a comer, yo no hablaba mucho y Hinata tampoco. Saque mis audifonos y me puse uno.

\- Quieres escuchar? -le pregunte mostrandole el otro audifono que quedaba.

\- E..esta bien -se puso el audifono y me miro- Sakura-san escucha musica muy ruidosa.

\- Jajaja, sabia que tal vez no te gustaría. Tu debes tener otro tipo de gustos.

\- Ah no... no es que no me guste, de hecho mi novio escucha este tipo de música... punk. -dijo sonrojandose hasta la orejas.

\- Hinata tienes novio?!?! -dije completamente sorprendida.- Entonces porque comes sola todos los dias?

\- Es que el es de otra escuela.

\- Oh... y como se llama?

\- N.. Naruto-kun... -dijo llevandose las manos a la cara.

\- Y como es el?, debe ser guapo porque tu eres una chica muy linda. - sonrei sincera.

\- Es rubio y tiene ojos azules, el es muy alegre y le gusta mucho comer. Me gusta porque tiene mucha determinacion para hacer las cosas y es bastante decidido. Lo admiro mucho.

\- Un novio he? -me dije mirando al cielo imaginandome a Kakashi-Sensei.

\- Tu no tienes uno Sakura-san? -me dijo sacandome de mi ensoñación.

\- Ah no, yo no pienso en esas cosas jejejej

\- Crei que Sasuke-kun y tu...

\- Queeeee?!?!?!??!! -dije espantada- No!, ni hablar!, no hay forma!. -hice mis brazos formando una X.

Ella sonrio, al terminar el refrigerio nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas.

Al terminar la clase de historia, estaba saliendo del aula y el sensei me detuvo.

\- Haruno, necesito que me ayudes con algunos libros en la sala de profesores. Podrias quedarte?

\- Ah?! y porque yo?

\- Ya, no seas quejona y vamos -dijo Kakashi-Sensei avanzando a la sala de profesores. Yo lo seguí.

Ya ahi, estabamos organizando algunos libros. Yo estaba muy nerviosa de estar a solas con el, el silencio nos invadio haciendo la atmósfera muy tensa.

El se quedo frente a un librero dandome la espalda, puso sus manos a los bolsillos y suspiro.

\- Estas muy callada, Sakura. -dijo al fin, rompiendo ese incomodo silencio.- Algo te preocupa?

\- No, nada. Solo no tengo ganas de hablar -dije un poco avergonzada.

\- No es normal en ti, siempre eres atrevida.- volteo con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ah, creo que ya termine. Debo volver a casa.- Intente safarme.

\- Te acompaño a tu casa, ya es tarde.

No dije nada y segui mi camino, invitandolo con mi silencio a seguirme. El cogio su maletin y camino detras mio. Nos dirigimos a los casilleros y nos pusimos los zapatos. Caminamos juntos en direccion a mi casa, en silencio.

\- Me he dado cuenta que estas comenzando a hacer amigos.

\- Que amigos? -pregunte incredula.

\- Bueno, aparte de Hinata te he visto mucho con Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Fue usted quien lo sento a mi lado y ahora esta obsesionado con ser mi amigo.

\- Yo solo le dije que se siente al lado de la chica mas linda de la clase y el te eligio a ti. No lo culpo, tiene muy buen gusto.

\- Deje de bromear conmigo sensei. -oculte mi cara entre mis cabellos para esconder mi sonrojo.

Llegamos a mi casa y antes de entrar como por impulso lo cogi de la manga de la camisa el volteo a verme.

\- Sakura?... -levante mi cara completamente sonrojada hasta las orejas y el abrio los ojos de la impresion.

\- Has... hasta mañana! -le dije avergonzadisima, abri la reja de mi casa e ingrese. Dejandolo a el parado ahi en la entrada.

Kakashi-Sensei se llevo la mano a la boca y nervioso dijo

\- Eso me sorprendio...

Saliendo de trabajar eran alrededor de las 8 pm. Me dirigia a mi casa, pasando por una plaza grande. Ahi varios jovenes se juntaban para tomar licor, conversar o hacer batallas de hiphop. Escuché una voz llamarme a lo lejos.

\- Oi! Sakura! -voltee reconociendo la voz, era Shikamaru llamandome con la mano, dude por un segundo pero luego me acerque. Estaba tomando ron con un amigo de el.

\- Toma un trago.- me tendio el vaso, yo lo recibi, a veces tomabamos juntos.- Ah es cierto, el es Kiba, un brother.

\- Hola.- le dije tomando el contenido del vaso.- Oye, tienes cigarros?.- Dirigiendome a Shikamaru.

\- Yo tengo.- dijo Kiba encendiendome uno. Acepte.

Luego de una larga charla, tomar una botella mas de ron y fumar algunos cigarros me di cuenta que ya eran las 11:30 de la noche.

\- Carajo, mi vieja va a matarme.- dije en tono entre molesto y preocupado.- Oigan maricones, me acompañaran, me imagino.

\- Ah, no. Kiba y yo tenemos que ir a otro lado de aqui.- Seguro se irian a fumar hierba, carajo tendria que irme sola medio ebria.

\- Ya, entonces me largo.- Me di media vuelta camino a mi casa.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, a medio camino me percate que había alguien detras mio, estaba oscuro, ya era tarde y hacia frio, asi que el ambiente ayudo a que me diera un poco de miedo. Acelere el paso esperando perderlo, pero el no se daba por vencido. Cogi bien mi bolso para golpearlo con el en la cara cuando se aproximara. Debia enfrentarlo si no quería salir violada de ahi. Me detuve en seco y senti como el se aproximo, se acerco a mi espalda y me dijo

\- Boo...!

\- Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!.- voltee aventandole el bolso en la cara a lo que el se tropezo hacia atras, se agacho agarrandose la cara de dolor.

\- Que demonios tiene ahi?, piedras?!

\- Si... algunas.- dije, luego recupere la compostura- Sasuke-kun?!, que diablos haces aquí! Y porque me seguias?

\- Estaba por la plaza con unos amigos, cuando te vi con Shikamaru y alguien mas. Vi que te ibas sola tan tarde asi que decidí seguirte para asegurarme que no te pasara nada... -volteo su cara un poco avergonzado.

\- Bueno, gracias.- le extendi la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

\- Estas un poco mareada verdad? .-dijo siguiendome en direccion a mi casa.

\- Ay Uchiha, hace falta mas que eso para emborracharme.

Llegamos a mi casa y vi todas las luces apagadas. Luego sono mi celular, era un mensaje de mamá " _Hija no llegare a dormir hoy. Nos vemos mañana"_

\- Bueno, mi mama no está. Quieres pasar? -dije, despues de todo era mi amigo.

\- Estas segura?, mejor cuando estes mas consciente.- dijo el rascandose la mejilla

\- Ay por favor!, no estoy ebria!.- lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hasta mi casa.- Siéntate -le dije una vez adentro.

Prendi la musica, puse una playlist que tenian varios temas grunge. En ese momento estaba sonando Pearl Jam.

\- Tomas algo Sasuke-kun? -dije mostrandole una botella de vodka

\- No tomo mucho, pero creo que esta bien para matar el tiempo.

Servi el trago en dos vasos con hielo y me sente el lado de el. Prendi un cigarro y lo mire.

\- No te molesta que fume, verdad?

\- No, en realidad no.

\- Ay, escuchar Pearl Jam mientras te fumas un cigarrito es lo mejor del mundo... -dije mientras sonaba " _Better Man_ "- Ten, intentalo.- dije extendiendole el cigarro. El me miro incredulo, pero acepto. Aspiro el cigarro y luego boto el humo con facilidad.

\- Wow, Uchiha, estas lleno de sorpresas.- le dije sonriendo.- Esperaba que te atoraras.

\- Nunca fumo, pero una vez que aprendes ya no lo olvidas.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Si, tienes razon.- dije tomando un trago.

Conversábamos, tomabamos y escuchabamos musica. Yo sonreia mas de la cuenta. Era super raro, pero me sentia feliz con el. Me pare y cambie de playlist. Ahora si ya estaba ebria, puse una cancion de los Arctic Monkeys " _Snap Out of It_ ", ya sin la mas minima verguenza me puse a bailar sola. El solo me miraba sonriendo. Lo cogi de la mano y lo invite a bailar conmigo.

\- Oh no, yo no bailo.- me dijo sonriendo avergonzado.

\- No importa, yo bailare para ti.- le dije con una sonrisa super travisa.

" _What's been happening in your world?_

 _What have you been up to?_

 _I heard that you fell in love_

 _Or near enough_

 _I gotta tell you the truth Yeah"_

Cogi a Sasuke-kun de la camisa y lo empuje hasta el sofa. Luego comence a moverme al ritmo de la musica. Me saque la casaca y la avente. Me menee delante de el y a el parecia gustarle, me sente encima de el y me fui desabotonando la blusa.

 _"I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby_

 _Snap out of it, snap out of it_

 _I get the feeling_

 _I left it too late but baby_

 _Snap out of it, snap out of it_

 _If that watch don't continue to swing_

 _Or the fat lady fancies having a sing_

 _I'll be here_

 _Waiting ever so patiently for you to_

 _Snap out of it"_

Sasuke-kun me agarro de la cintura, acariciando mis caderas. Yo termine de desabotonarme la blusa y deje al descubierto mi brasier. Él subio sus manos hacia mis pechos masajeandolos por encima del bra. El contacto hizo que se me escapara un gemido, lo jale del cabello y me acerqué a sus labios, provocandolo. El me agarro con fuerza la cintura, casi arañandome al no conseguir besarme.

" _Forever isn't for everyone_

 _Is forever for you?_

 _It sounds like settling down or giving up_

 _But it don't sound much like you girl"_

Me pare, dejandolo con las ganas y comence a saltar y mover mi cabello al ritmo de la musica de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando lo miraba y me metia un dedo a la boca y pasaba mis manos sobre todo mi torso desnudo. Su respiracion parecia jadeante de exitacion y como si ya no pudiera mas con eso, se paro y me arrincono en la pared.

\- Me estas volviendo loco.- Me dijo el con voz ronca y profunda.- Tu cabello, tu rostro, tu cuerpo. Todo de ti me esta volviendo loco...

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero las cosas no funcionan asi...- le dije coqueta.- Ademas tu sabes de que yo quiero a otra persona, lo siento.

" _I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby_

 _Snap out of it (Snap out of it)_

 _I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby_

 _Snap out of it (Snap out of it)_

 _If that watch don't continue to swing or the fat lady fancies having a sing_

 _I'll be here waiting ever so patiently for you to_

 _Snap out of it_

 _Under a spell you're hypnotized_

 _Darling how could you be so blind?_

 _(Snap out of it)_

 _Under a spell you're hypnotized_

 _Darling how could you be so blind?"_

\- Yo hare que cambies de opinion.- dicho esto, se separo de mi y se dirigo a la puerta.

Cuando salio de mi casa apague el stereo, cogi mi blusa del piso y me pregunte... " _que rayos?... solo era un juego"_

Subi a mi habitación, me tire en la cama, cerre mis ojos y pense en mi sensei. Que habría echo el en esa situación?.. habria tenido sexo conmigo?, comence a imaginarlo con el torso blanco y desnudo, tan bien formado. Visualice su rostro, esos ojos dormilones y ese lunar al costado de su boca. Abrace mi almohada y pense " _Oh Dios, que sensual... como sabran sus labios?"_ Debi beber demasiado, porque al rato me quede dormida.

 **Hola a todos, actualice rapido esta vez, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias a** **Itzamara13 por el review!**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama_

Habia bebido tanto el dia anterior que me levante con una terrible resaca al dia siguiente, aun asi fui al colegio. Pasado la segunda clase no podia soportar el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas, asi que Asuma-Sensei me dejo irme a la enfermeria. Fui con pasos pesados para irme a recostar a la camilla.

Ingrese a la habitacion y cuando abri la cortina vi a un hombre con cabellos plateados descansando plácidamente en la cama.

\- Chu... que clase de maestro se salta sus deberes para venirse a dormir a la enfermeria?.- dije haciendo una mueca.

Me sente al borde de su cama y me quede contemplando su espalda. Comence a darle toquecitos con mi dedo en su brazo.

\- Kakashi-sensei...- susurre. Creo que mi voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte, el estaba muy durmido.- Que ha hecho ayer Kakashi-Sensei que esta tan cansado?.- inconscientemente mi mano comenzo a subir y toque las puntas de sus cabellos plateados.

" _Me gusta_ " pensé... o no?... no estaba segura si ese pensamiento salio de mi boca. Al darme cuanta que si, me tape la boca y me escondi en la cama continua, cerre la cortina y me eche ahi tratando de hacerme bolita. Cerre mis ojos muy fuerte. Total el estaba dormido, yo solo susurre, no creo que el me haya escuchado... De pronto escuche que se levanto de la cama, suspiro de cansancio, escuche sus pasos dirigiendose hacia la puerta y luego se detuvo. Estuvo ahi unos segundos... unos muy raros segundos. Luego abrio la puerta y se fue. Yo abri mis ojos y me sente en la cama, deslice la cortina y lo encontre ahi. Parado frente a mi.

\- Hola Sakura-chan.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Me quede con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

\- Ay sensei, no tiene una clase ahora?, porque yo si. Me voy, adios!.- Eso fue lo unico que alcance a decir? pero que bruta soy!!. Me dirigi a la puerta.

\- Crei que habias venido porque te sentias mal.

\- No, ya me siento mejor...

\- Por cierto, estaba cansado porque ayer me quede hasta muy tarde revisando unos examenes.- comence a sudar frio.

\- Usted... escucho lo que dije?

\- Si.

\- Escucho todo lo que dije??...

-...- el se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo- Si. -trague saliva y senti como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se posicionaba en mi cara, voltee a enfrentarlo. Lo mire a los ojos y luego mire al piso.

\- Usted siempre ha estado ahi, conmigo cuando yo mas lo he necesitado. Desde que mis padres se separaron hace 3 años, hasta ahora que enfrento problemas con mi madre. Porque?, porque es tan bueno conmigo?, Porque si todo el mundo ya perdio la fe en mi usted aun confia?

\- Porque eres mi alumna, Sakura.

\- Solo por eso?, no hay algo mas?...

\- Te conozco desde que tenias 12 años, que mas podria sentir por ti que no sea afecto paternal?

\- Yo, esperaba algo mas porque... Yo lo quiero Kakashi-Sensei, usted me gusta mucho!.- dije enfrentando mi realidad, admitiendo a viva voz mis sentimientos.

Kakashi-Sensei sonrio con amabilidad y me dijo

\- Aprecio tus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponderlos. Gracias y lo siento.

El... me rechazo.

\- Gracias por escuchar seriamente mi primera declaracion, sensei.- le dije sonriendo, ocultando mi pesar detras de esta sonrisa hipocrita. Abri la puerta y me fui, dejandolo en la enfermeria.

Sali corriendo, ocultando mi rostro en mis rosados cabellos. Al voltear la esquina del pasillo me choque con alguien.

\- Lo siento.- dije sin mirarlo.

\- Sakura...- me dijo esa voz conocida.

\- Sasuke-kun...

\- Que paso?, porque corrias?.- dijo algo preocupado.

Yo me quede callada mirando al piso y de pronto sin evitarlo comenzaron a caer las lagrimas, me las limpie con rudeza y lo mire.

\- Nada... solo... me rechazaron...

\- Que?...- dijo sin saber que hacer.

\- Es que, acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena?. Ay algo malo conmigo?.- las lagrimas cayeron cada vez mas de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo para luego pasar a un llanto desconsolado.

Sasuke se quedo quieto, de pie, apretando los puños de la impotencia. Y casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba en sus brazos. Me apreto fuerte contra el dejandome sin habla.

\- Si tan solo pudieras enamorarte de mi...

Eso me agarro por sorpresa, me separe de el bruscamente y sali corriendo de ahi.

Escuchando musica deprimente en mi habitacion no hacia mas que llorar. Recordando las palabras de Kakashi-Sensei que parecian como cuchillas clavandose en mi inmaduro corazón. Tal vez si yo tuviera la misma edad de el todo seria diferente. Pero esta era mi realidad y no podia cambiarla, debia reprimir mis sentimientos y endurecer mi corazón.

Paso el fin de semana y tenia que enfrentarlo al regresar a la escuela el lunes. Volverlo a ver a la cara y hacer como que nada paso.

Entre a la escuela, me cambie los zapatos y me cruce con Hinata.

\- Buenos dias Sakura-san. Te pasa algo? No te ves muy bien... - me dijo ella con evidente preocupacion.

\- Hola Hinata, tan mal se me ve? -pregunte sonriendole media desanimada.

\- Quieres que almorcemos juntas hoy?.- era buena idea, necesitaba desahogarme.

\- Si claro. Nos vemos donde siempre.- le dije y me fui a mi aula.

Al cruzar por el pasillo vi la espalda de Sasuke, asi que decidida alce la mano y grite

\- Buenos dias Sasuke-kun!!.- el volteo con su rostro serio como siempre y luego me regalo una media sonrisa.

De una esquina salio Kakashi-Sensei y me cruce con el y sin mirarlo lo salude.

\- Buenos dias, sensei.- y segui mi camino.

\- Buenos dias.- dijo el dandome una sonrisa... satisfactoria? que significaba eso?

Al comienzo del refrigerio me acerque con mi bento al patio donde me encontraria con Hinata. Ella estaba ahi, esperándome. Cuando me acerque me sente a su lado y ella me miro curiosa, sin preguntarme nada, espero pacientemente a que yo le contara lo que me ocurria. Despues de unos minutos, avergonzada, le conte mi declaracion, sin contarle a quien habia sido, ella tampoco pregunto. Era una chica muy discreta. Despues le conte como me rechazo. Ella sintio pena por mi. Le dije que no sabia como olvidarlo porque era del colegio y tenia que verlo prácticamente todos los dias.

\- Es como una tortura.- le dije tapandome la cara con las manos.

\- Mmmm... yo opino que tal vez debas conseguir un nuevo amor para poder olvidar al que te rechazo.- me dijo con un dedo en su menton como analizando la situacion.

\- Un nuevo amor?... que quieres decir?.

\- O sea, ya conoces ese dicho, un clavo saca a otro clavo. Tu necesitas un segundo amor en tu vida para superar al primero.

En eso se me vino a la mente Sasuke-kun... movi mi cabeza para alejarlo de mis pensamientos y segui comiendo. Cuando la campana volvio a sonar Hinata y yo nos despedimos. Su consejo no me dejo en paz en todo el dia.

Ya terminadas las clases me dirigí a la salida del colegio, pense en ir a mi casa, cambiarme e irme al trabajo. Me pare para buscar los audifonos en mi mochila. Alguien se paro detras mio.

Sasuke-kun cogio un mechon de mi coleta y se quedo ahi, callado, sin decir nada. Despues de unos segundos yo voltee y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mira, con respecto a lo del otro día...

\- No busco una respuesta Sakura.- me interrumpió.- Solo quiero que sepas que yo no trato a todas las chicas asi, y si, lo que te dije fue para mi algo importante. No espero que me correspondas ahora, pero quiero que sepas que no me rendire.

\- No soy quien tu crees Sasuke...

\- Si lo se. Eres como un chicle agridulce, algunas veces eres dulce y alegre y otras eres agria y atrevida. No importa como seas, cualquiera de esas facetas me gusta de ti.- termino y siguio su camino, dejandome ahi parada. Voltee y camine detras de el.

Arriba en el segundo piso del colegio Kakashi-Sensei nos estaba mirando por el ventanal mientras nos ibamos.

 **Holi!, como han estado?. Yo aqui, actualizando seguido porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer jajaja. Espero que se hayan entretenido con este capítulo.**

 **Quiero aclarar que un fragmento de este capitulo me lo inspire en el manga de Hirunaka No Ryuusei, que es prácticamente la historia de una chica enamorada de su profesor. Es un manga precioso se los recomiendo mucho.**

 **Bueno, sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (que de seguro sera muy prontito) Bye bebes!.**


End file.
